


if wishes were horses

by mardi (mardisoir)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir/pseuds/mardi
Summary: Ancel imparts wisdom.





	if wishes were horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachis/gifts).



Nicaise looks out of place in the stable yard, he's smaller somehow without his silks.

Ancel watches him eye the horses as warily as he eyes Berenger, as warily as he eyes anything that comes too close.

“Of course you’d have a pink horse,” he says. And then, “I've never done this before.”

“Horses are large, dangerous, stupid animals. You might fall off and you’ll certainly be sore in the morning. No worse than anything else you’ve ridden, I’ll bet.”

Berenger looks scandalised.

Nicaise snorts.

“How do I get on?”

Ancel passes him the reins. “I’ll give you a boost.”


End file.
